Interleave division multiple access is a non-orthogonal multiple access technique with a very great application prospect. As compared with other multiple access techniques such as frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) and code division multiple access (CDMA), the interleave division multiple access has the advantages of having high power and efficiency and low decoding complexity, and is hopeful to be applied in wireless communication systems of next generation. The high power and efficiency of the interleave division multiple access are determined by the non-orthogonality of the interleave division multiple access, and are realized by user-wise power allocation. The low decoding complexity of the interleave division multiple access is ensured by chip-by-chip detection algorithm adopted by a reception end thereof. To further reduce complexity and resist channel fading, the OFDM technique can be combined with the interleave division multiple access technique to form an OFDM-IDMA communication system, which inherits the advantages of an OFDM system and an interleave division multiple access system, thus becoming a better candidate multiple access scheme for wireless communication systems of next generation.
However, the study on a non-orthogonal multiple access communication system such as the OFDM-IDMA system relates only to a user-wise power allocation scheme, without relating to the study on the problem of sub-carrier-wise power allocation in a deeper level. In addition, the prior art does not relate to a sub-carrier-wise power allocation scheme which can improve system performance.